


The Hope and the Cost

by LadyLunas



Series: Glass [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/pseuds/LadyLunas
Summary: There are some secrets worth keeping.





	The Hope and the Cost

Darcy could scarcely be comfortable with her neck at that angle, but she seemed disinclined to move. Her deep, easy breathing let Loki know just how soundly she slept even with her head propped on his shoulder. He smiled down at her, then let out a soft sigh. The fortnight after the treaty signing had kept them as busy as the months leading to it. Today was a blessing, as active as it had been. After the clerk’s office, after skating at Rockefeller Center, after wandering the city in its holiday trappings... this evening’s quiet was enough for them both.

The firelight flickered warmth over Darcy’s cheekbones and the white lights from the Christmas tree across the common room's seating area lent her a crown of stars as their reflection glistened on her dark hair. Loki smiled again in sheer delight at the way the light played over the golden rings on both their hands. His father must never find out, blessings unsought and ungranted, but for now the world was right.

The elevator opened, sending harsh light into the firelit space. Loki flinched back and held up his hand to shield his eyes against the glare. Darcy did not stir. The door swished shut, leaving an irritated-looking Natasha. She looked over the floor and paused on Loki and the hand he’d just begun to lower. Her eyes narrowed.

Loki stilled. He hadn’t masked his ring, secure in the knowledge it was just themselves here at the end of the day. The illusion took an instant to replace, but the damage had been done. Natasha knew too well - all his friends knew too well - what it would signify. He did not want to wake Darcy, but Natasha could not walk away without warning now. She knew too much.

He narrowed his eyes into the coldest look he could muster, letting the dark part of himself show. The message, the promise, was clear: _do anything to harm Darcy, reveal what you know, and I will tear your world apart_.

Natasha’s eyes widened just a touch, then she nodded in acknowledgment and stepped towards the dimly-lit bar. Like Clint, he could trust Natasha to have their back. Loki let his attention drift back to Darcy as the comforting, familiar sounds of someone making tea filled the dim space. He let out a breath and forced himself to relax. Let him have this moment. Let them both have it. Morning would arrive soon enough.


End file.
